


Something Borrowed

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Artemis finds an unexpected downside to having a Martian girlfriend.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/M'gann M'orzz
Kudos: 6





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Posting an old oneshot from tumblr. Anon asked: For YJ prompts, somth soft with Missart?

When M’gann came home, she found Artemis nestled on the couch in front of the TV. Books and papers were precariously balanced around several mugs of now-cold tea, empty dishes, and a sleeping Brucely.

“Should I even ask how the thesis is going?” M’gann giggled, moving some of the tab-laden books from the couch so she could sit beside her girlfriend.

Artemis grinned, “Pretty good actually, just don’t ask about my laundry.” She was, indeed, wearing a (mildly) stained sweatshirt and the same pajama shorts from last night.

With barely a thought, M’gann’s clothes shifted from professional cardigan and slacks to a sweatshirt and pair of shorts.

“Now we match.” M’gann laughed, curling her arms around Artemis’s waist.

Though Artemis held her girlfriend against her chest, a silence hung at her lips, and M’gann could see a weight in her gaze.

“What’s wrong?”

Artemis played with the collar of M’gann’s sweatshirt, which was not really a sweatshirt.

“Don’t you- Why don’t you have Earth clothes, like besides your old cheer uniform and gifts from civilian friends or whatever.”

“I can have any outfit I want with Martian clothes. Plus I don’t have to do laundry.” M’gann smiled up at her girlfriend, but again didn’t earn a laugh. She shrugged,

“Earth clothes just feel so…stiff.” Earth fibers felt restrictive, but she didn’t know how to explain it. Something about not being able to touch them with her mind like she could Martian organisms felt wrong even after almost a decade calling Earth home.

“Okay.” Artemis said, thumb rubbing circles into M’gann’s shoulder.

M’gann pulled herself up until she and Artemis were eye-to-eye, knowing her girlfriend better than to think that was all, “Why? Do you…want me to wear Earth clothes?”

Artemis continued to run her hands over the disguised Martian fabric, contemplating it even as she shook her head, “Not really… it’s just Raquel and Darnice, and Dick and Wally, share clothes all the time…and I don’t really get to do that.”

Wrapping her arms around M’gann’s shoulders, Artemis shook her head dismissively, “It’s just something I was thinking about because of laundry. Not a big deal.”

“I mean, I can get clothes for you to ‘borrow’.” M’gann offered.

But Artemis shook her head, “If you’re not going to wear them, it’s like you’re buying me a present.”

“Well…okay. I love you”

“I love you, too.” Artemis kissed her girlfriend’s lips.

Some weeks later, the conversation was barely a twinkle in Artemis’s memory. M’gann came home after a long day of counseling, cheer squad coaching, and Team training, and stripped off her Ivy University T-shirt, tossing it into the laundry hamper. Artemis glanced up from her thesis before doing a dramatic double take.

“What was that?”

“My T-shirt.” M’gann answered innocently, her jeans shifting into pajama bottoms.

“Your T-shirt?”

M’gann giggled, hugging Artemis’s shoulders and kissing her cheek, “Yep. I’ll even let you borrow it. Once you do laundry.”

“Ugh!” Artemis’s groan was ruined by her own laughter as she pulled her girlfriend into a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; comments are always welcome!


End file.
